


К чему всё шло

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дрифту непросто прижиться в команде Рэкеров, Персептор старается его поддержать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К чему всё шло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Long Time Building](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32032) by Niyazi_a. 



> Предупреждения: хуманизированная интерфейс-система (порт/коннектор).  
> Ранее выкладывалось на дайри.ру. Разрешение на перевод получено.

Персептор считал, что к этому всё шло уже давно. Спрингер и Дрифт не делали секрета из своей взаимной неприязни. Но он не был вполне готов – по крайней мере, пока – к такому взрыву эмоций.

Голос Спрингера, громкий и злой, просачивался сквозь дверь. Но намного больше его встревожил голос Дрифта – резкий, отрывистый выкрик, такой же громкий и такой же злой, прозвучавший прямо перед тем, как дверь распахнулась; этот резкий, опасный звук Персептору доводилось слышать, наверное, с полдюжины раз. Дрифт вылетел из отсека в полном бешенстве, окинув взглядом Персептора и Капа, которые бесцельно слонялись – наверное, слишком уж явственно – около кабинета Спрингера.

\- И куда это ты собрался? – догнал Дрифта голос Спрингера, резкий и с издёвкой.

Дрифт зарычал через плечо, повернувшись и треснув кулаком по стене, позволяя эху удара о металл сказать всё за него, когда он зашагал по коридору.

\- Неплохо прошло, - сухо сказал Кап. – Ты был, как всегда, само обаяние, да, Спрингер?

\- С ним невозможно общаться, шлак его забери.

\- Я о тебе говорил то же самое, парень, - Кап передвинул сигару в другой уголок рта, что было с его стороны равнозначно подмигиванию. – Ты оказался ничего так.

Спрингер метнул в него злобный взгляд.

\- Я никогда не был десом, - отрезал он, делая неприличный жест в сторону коридора.

Кап с Персептором переглянулись. Они оба ждали, что эта проблема рано или поздно достигнет своего апогея, по некой взаимной, безмолвной телепатии. Персептор кивнул, поворачиваясь и направляясь к коридору. Кап разберётся со Спрингером.

\- О, ну разумеется! – крикнул Спрингер ему вслед, так, что его голос разлетелся по коридору рикошетом. – Давай, беги за своим десептиконским питомцем!

Персептор… очень надеялся, что Дрифт этого не услышал.

***

Он нашёл Дрифта два цикла спустя, когда ему наконец пришло в голову заглянуть в машинный отсек. «И куда это ты собрался?» - насмешливо бросил Спрингер – Дрифт отправился в то место, что больше всего напоминало ему трущобы: уродливое, замкнутое, полное шума и неприятных запахов. Белый мех сидел на полу, сгорбившись, его броня была испачкана машинным маслом, колени прижаты к груди, а линия рта искривлена ненавистью, направленной ни на что и на всё сразу.

\- Дрифт, - позвал Персептор, его голос почти потерялся в гудении двигателей. Он шагнул ближе, и его тень коснулась чёрных стоп. - Дрифт.

\- Уходи, - хриплое рычание прорезалось сквозь звуки двигателей намного лучше, чем тихий голос Персептора.

Хмурый взгляд сменил на краткое мгновение холодную сдержанность на лице Персептора.

\- Почему?

\- Не хочу разговаривать, - взгляд оптики метнулся вверх, к его лицу, затем вниз, подавленно и враждебно.

Персептор присел на корточки.

\- Нам необязательно говорить.

Ворчание, сплетённые пальцы. Персептор замер, не меняя позы, на долгое мгновение, просто наблюдая, существуя. Ожидая.

Рот Дрифта всегда был самым лучшим, самым верным индикатором его настроения, и под наблюдательным взглядом Персептора полдюжины эмоций промелькнуло на его лице: злость, разочарование, боль и та хрупкость, которую Персептору удавалось увидеть лишь краткими проблесками.

\- Что ты хочешь?

«Чтобы ты был счастлив», - подумал Персептор, но с силой отбросил эту мысль. Сейчас Дрифту было нужно другое.

\- Спрингер, - сказал он просто, готовясь к презрительной усмешке в ответ.

\- И что?

\- Мы команда, Дрифт.

\- Команда, - он будто сплюнул это слово. – Думаю, это значит, что мы должны друг с другом ладить.

Губы Персептора изогнулись в кривой усмешке.

\- Было бы неплохо, но мы же Рэкеры, в конце концов.

Гармония и мир никогда не были отличительной чертой Рэкеров, даже по отношению друг к другу. Дрифт никак не отреагировал на его шутку, и Персептор пронаблюдал, как она упала между ними и разбилась, словно замёрзшее стекло.

\- Что сказал Спрингер?

Рычание, ладони стиснули воздух.

\- Он имел право сказать это, - наконец выдавил Дрифт, его голос почти затерялся среди настойчивого гула двигателей.

\- Я спрашивал не об этом, Дрифт. - Он ничего не добьётся деликатностью. Иногда Дрифту была нужна более твёрдая рука, учитывая, что он по умолчанию считал любую деликатность слабостью.

Вспышка гнева у Дрифта была ожидаема, и Персептор не удивился, когда он в ярости вскочил на ноги.

\- Это он послал тебя за мной? За твоим… десептиконским питомцем?

О… Так он это слышал. Персептор тоже поднялся, нависая над ним, подавляя меньшего меха своим ростом.

\- Нет, - сказал он угрюмо, морщась от шума двигателей. Жар, казалось, давил на них, душный и густой. Он знал, что Дрифт сосредотачивался на этом, собираясь выплеснуть свою агрессию на Персептора, потому что он здесь был, а Спрингер – нет. Персептор ощутил - и подавил - вспышку обиды.

\- Тогда почему ты здесь? – Дрифт вызывающе вздёрнул подбородок. Пытаясь, Персептор знал, оттолкнуть его. Это была демонстрация силы, которой Дрифт хотел –  и не хотел – добиться своего.

Не выйдет.

\- Потому что, - сказал Персептор, придвигаясь ближе, пока его грудная броня не столкнулась с бронёй Дрифта, - тебе нужен кто-то, кто может до тебя достучаться.

\- Думаешь, ты сумеешь? – издёвка, но слабая, почти на автомате, в то время как под ней прятались неуверенность, нерешительность.

\- Да, - уверенно сказал Персептор. Внутренне же он собрался с силами. Дрифту это было нужно. А ему? Ему это тоже было нужно. Одна рука потянулась к широкому белому наплечнику.

Дрифт хлопнул по ней, отбрасывая в сторону, усмешка сменилась рычанием.

Персептор позволил отбросить свою руку, ухватив второй рукой Дрифта за локоть, а первой – за запястье, и развернул Дрифта лицом к тёплой, вибрирующей стене машинного отсека.

\- Убедительно?

\- Отпусти, - прорычал Дрифт, скрипя пластинками щеки о стену.

\- Заставь меня, - Персептор подался вперёд, прижимаясь тяжёлыми грудными пластинами к белому корпусу.

Ворчание, броня скрежетнула о стену, и одна нога дёрнулась назад, пытаясь ударить по ногам Персептора.

Персептор переступил через этот удар, быстро цепляясь за руку, которую он выкрутил за спину Дрифта, чувствуя напряжение плечевых гироскопов белого меха.

\- Тебе придётся потрудиться, Дрифт.

Чужой двигатель в прижатом к нему корпусе взревел, и его окатило волной жара. Ещё один рывок, другая рука попыталась оттолкнуться от стены. Персептор скользнул рукой вокруг корпуса, отрывая ладонь Дрифта от стены, вздёргивая обе руки повыше и удерживая их между белыми наплечниками.

\- Ты даже не стараешься, - жарко прошептал Персептор, подаваясь ближе. Ему было противно признаваться, как его это возбуждало. Это… был не он. Он не любил причинять боль другим мехам. Но электромагнитное поле Дрифта полыхнуло смесью желания и боли, пробуждая что-то в нём. И оно пробивалось, прорывалось, каким-то образом, сквозь бурю негодования, сквозь высокую стену, которую Дрифт возвёл вокруг себя. Он чувствовал, как в его вокалайзере клокочет рычание, когда он нагнулся, склонив голову набок, чтобы погрузить дентапластины в гладкие тёмные кабели на горле Дрифта.

\- Потому что, - мурлыкнул он, - если бы ты старался, то победил бы.

Резкий вскрик, полустон-полурычание.

\- Признай, Дрифт, - он потёрся грудными пластинами о чужую броню, чувствуя покалывание в оживающей интерфейс-системе. Он был уверен в своей правоте: если бы Дрифт действительно хотел, чтобы он ушёл, то зашвырнул бы его в дальнюю стену. И эта мысль, и мысль о том, что это напряжение, это неистовство бурлили в Дрифте под самой поверхностью, вскипевшие и подавляемые, раздули тлеющий уголёк желания.

Ругательство, беззлобное, сорвавшееся с дрожащих губных пластин. Вибрация двигателей за стенами, казалось, прокатывалась сквозь них, щекоча в местах их соприкосновения. Вентиляция Персептора замерла на мгновение, с его страсти словно сорвало покровы, оставляя её обнажённой и очевидной в горячих вихрях воздуха, ласкающих спину Дрифта.

\- Дрифт…

Один голубой оптосенсор бросил на него пронзительный взгляд искоса.

\- Ну же, - рыкнул Дрифт, жарко, нетерпеливо. Персептор ощутил, как тазовая секция белого меха подалась назад и потёрлась о его собственную, балансируя на грани между борьбой и капитуляцией.

Эта грань была лезвием, рассекающим рассудительность Персептора, полосуя его сомнения на клочья. Он навалился всем весом, придавив Дрифта к стене, чувствуя руки, зажатые между их корпусами, когда он отпустил одну из них и потянулся между бёдер Дрифта, небрежно нащупывая защёлку интерфейс-панели. Он бывал нежен, в прошлом, но на сей раз они оба хотели не нежности.

Дрифт застонал, закрывая оптические диафрагмы, приоткрывая рот в более мягкой гримасе, чем оскал. Его интерфейс-система была обжигающе горячей под прикосновением Персептора, и он качнул тазом назад, к нему, пытаясь направить, перехватить контроль, даже сейчас.

\- Нет, - произнёс Персептор, его голос был спокоен и твёрд. Дрифт мгновенно застыл, хотя воздух вырывался с шипением из его вентсистем. Коннектор Персептора выдвинулся из-под щитков, напряжённый от желания, блестящий от смазки. Он обвёл им кольцо порта, потираясь кончиком о тонкие лепестки защиты, испытывая покорность Дрифта.

Белый корпус содрогнулся, резкая волна дрожи пробежалась снизу вверх по тонким чёрным пластинам на талии Дрифта, но тазовая секция оставалась неподвижной.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Персептор, спокойно, бесстрастно, сгибая колени, чтобы компенсировать их разницу в росте, и погружая коннектор в порт одним сильным, плавным движением.

Дрифт напрягся, прижимаясь щекой к стене, руками тщетно пытаясь ухватиться за грудной отсек Персептора.

Персептор откинул голову, налегая грудными пластинами на широкую спину, тесно прижимаясь животом к подрагивающему спинному каркасу Дрифта. Он подхватил Дрифта под колено и поднял его так, что Дрифт балансировал на одной ноге, упираясь всем весом в стену. Персептор издал тихое, животное урчание, утонувшее в вибрации двигателей, и начал двигаться, вгоняя коннектор в порт, сильно и глубоко.

Персептор впился дентапластинами в один из наплечников, и Дрифт пронзительно вскрикнул, широко распахивая ослеплённую желанием оптику, царапая стену машинного отсека чёрными пальцами единственной свободной руки, негнущимися от сдерживаемой страсти.

Дрифт издавал сдавленные звуки в такт толчкам Персептора, ножны на его бёдрах бились о бёдра партнёра. Персептор чувствовал, как перезагрузка накатывает на его системы, словно собираясь из воздуха вокруг них, стекая в низ живота, накапливаясь, клубясь, бурля, нарастая в заряде, давлении и напряжении.

Напряжение, нетерпение, желание бились в белом корпусе, в чёрном бедре, перекинутом через руку Персептора. Внезапно Дрифт дёрнулся и застыл, стискивая порт на коннекторе партнёра и вырывая у Персептора контроль над его корпусом, и перезагрузка обрушилась на них, потрескивая электрическими разрядами меж их корпусов. Дрифт дёрнулся тазовой секцией назад, к партнёру, и прижался губами к стене, не то вгрызаясь, не то целуя неподатливую поверхность.

Персептор выпустил второе запястье, подхватывая ладонью белый грудной отсек, скользя под грудные пластины и ниже, по животу Дрифта. Его пальцы накрыли место соединения их корпусов, где его коннектор был погружён в небольшой порт, и стали скользкими и мокрыми от их смешанных жидкостей, извлекая из корпуса Дрифта последние, слабые волны дрожи.

Грудной отсек Дрифта вздымался, шумя вентсистемой, глубоко и жарко, сбрасывая избыточное тепло перезагрузки в горячей комнате.

\- Питомец, - произнёс он, измученно и горько.

\- Нет, - прошептал Персептор, подаваясь вперёд и ловя уголок рта Дрифта в поцелуе. – Нет.

 

Конец


End file.
